


You Belong To Me

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Marks, Possessive Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter has a kink, and even though Tony had probably figured it out by now, actually saying the words is both liberating, and fucking hot.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wali21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/gifts).



> 🎄

"You actually like this." Tony laughed, making Peter jump. 

So maybe he had been staring, and Tony had caught him mid-reverie. Denying the truth felt wrong and pointless, so Peter just shrugged. 

"I do." He said, then took another sip of his OJ. No big deal. He just liked looking at Tony's neck. And his collarbones. And thinking about his back, and all the marks that covered each of these areas, and a few more in other parts of Tony's body. 

"Why?" Tony asked, once again pulling Peter out of his daydreaming. 

The man was standing right next to the kitchen island with his hip cocked and his head tilted like he could see Peter's expressions better that way, and maybe he could. Peter blushed, couldn't help it. He wasn't ashamed, but the reason he liked seeing marks on Tony's skin, marks _he_ had put there, made his own skin feel hot and his mouth dry. He could already feel himself hardening in his jeans. 

"I like it," Peter started slowly, "When you look like you belong to me." 

Tony's eyebrows actually rose at that, and Peter smiled through his mild embarrassment. There was a time where he would never have dared being this bold, but they were past that. Tony knew so much about him, might as well give him everything. 

"Belong to you, uh?" 

Peter would have felt nervous, but Tony was smiling too much, and his own pants looked a little tighter below the belt too, so he didn't. Instead, he got up from his stool, put his glass back on the counter and walked up to the man. He bit his lip as he caught glimpses of the darker marks under Tony's collar, and couldn't resist touching them. 

"Yes," Peter nodded, glancing up into Tony's eyes again as the man shivered, "I like it when it's clear you are mine."


End file.
